User talk:Lego lord
Bad categories They did not link anywhere, and some of them were duplicates that were already there, you just don't see them when you're editing. They are auto categories, meaning they will appear even if you don't put them in manually. --TheGrandEditor 05:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: No, I admit, but all pages have such a fact in a notes section, inspired by Brickset. It something very notable, so why not? And you can easily see the fact in a notes section when you look on an article the first time. If the article would be longer, that fact would just go under if it is included in the leading section. Besides that, nobody has done anything against it so it looked like it was approved. 15:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I added the stud template to the article right after you moved the "set same as" note into the description line, and I have told you before not to do that. If I had noticed it at the time, I''' would have undid it. Sorry dude, that's just how I work. --TheGrandEditor 15:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Rollback (and more) Thanks M'lord. And on another note, I would like to appologize for that comment I made on your Patroller Rights Blog, it could have been taken offensivley, and I wouldn't want it to. I am not a mean person and can not stay mad, hold a grudge, or stay negative for a long while unless someone has done somthing to hurt me on numerous occasions. And if you did not no, most of my objections to your ideas aren't personal (not that I know you personally of course), they are good ideas, I just don't agree.--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Character Will Be Tested. . . ."'' 20:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) * I don't know the answer to either of your questions, sorry. I personally can't grant you patroller rights because it would have to be a community discussion in which most of the Admins think that you don't deserve them. I personally think that some of your edits are of good quality and others perhaps, not so good, so I'm Neutral. I'm really sorry that I can't be of much help on the matter at hand. Kind regards. 20:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :'Not so good' edits tend to be pointless small edits where one hasn't actually benefited the article much. Kind regards. 20:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) How long have u been on brickapedia?? Fishmonger pic I got it from a youtube video i dont have the computer version.file:Clone_Gunner_Comanda_Jedi_(front)_(Small).jpg‎ Clone gunner comanda jedi talk Sparky Hey, i need help editing Sparky i added a picture and it's all wrong!. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 12:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait nevermind. Lego Digital Designer Hello, how do you change the colours of pieces in LDD? Thanks, Legoguy2805 14:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! LDD is like, 10 times better in LU mode. --Legoguy2805 19:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. Vandal12 22:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure. I admit I just don't have the patience to do it. =P After all, I believe there are like over 200 pages... Anyway, thanks, Lego lord =) Sincerely, 22:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Lego lord. I probably have a few more to put in. Haven't updated it yet... 23:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me the following: *A signature sort of like yours *A talk page template *A user template *A bean burito Vandal12 I like the sig, only I don't like the colours, I would rather have lime writing, olive box center, and gold and brown border. Vandal12 23:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks pal! But I change my mind, I want the "V" in red, the "a" in orange, the "d" in yellow, and so on in the rainbow. I want the "12" in brown. Vandal12 23:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I'm new to the wiki. I'll go correct my mistakes right now. Sorry Sorry, I'm new to the wiki. I'll go correct my mistakes right now. Zach 01:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Change Page Title P2156 Darth Vader Connect and Build Pen is really P2155. How do I change the title? Zach 01:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) From Lego Do Not Modify What kind of 19:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Last post Really? Hmm, that's quite interesting! Thanks for the factoid! MillieMuddFan67 20:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) About last summary The info seemed a little redundant because it was clearly on display in the infobox. Some of the infobox has to be posted in the article too, but minor info like part count should stay in the infobox, surely? Oh, and, er, sign your comments. Sincerely, Millie. MillieMuddFan67 20:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it's my own sense of etiquette here. It's just the way I edit. Sincerely, Millie. MillieMuddFan67 20:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The MoS is sketchy on this subject, but it's my conviction that my edits follow the Manual more closely. Sincerely, Millie Mehitabel Mudd! MillieMuddFan67 21:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Right. Okay. Fine. It still seems to me that adding part count and price in the lead section of an article is somewhat superfluous, though. Sincerely, Millie. MillieMuddFan67 21:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Maybe I will. Sincerely, Millie. MillieMuddFan67 21:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Length Yeah, your idea's pretty valid. I would like to hear from the Grand Editor, though. Returning to your idea, it sounds good. Why don't you propose it to him or one of the higher-ups? Sincerely, Millie. MillieMuddFan67 21:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Delete How do I delete pages? See my Spinjitzu tips and comment your opinion. -Kingpinn2. Whats an administrator? See my Spinjitzu tips and comment your opinion. -Kingpinn2. what are those rights and how do I get them? See my Spinjitzu tips and comment your opinion. -Kingpinn2. Re: Sorry about the spacing. I make articles in too much of a rush. -- 22:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) WIP You should take the WIP off of LSWIII because it is a new game and a lot of people want to edit it. It needs a lot of info and one user cant do it that quickly. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 21:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Logo * I'm Brickipedian of the Century becuase I want to be. So there. And there's no April Fool's joke here, the only fool here is you XD 04:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Unblock me * I see you lowered the block, please unblock me immediately. This joke is going out of hand. Re: Yes, it is perfectly fine (although I doubt I'll win). Thanks, --Cligra 18:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) More Re: Okay, I will remember that. --Cligra 19:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) This: When it comes to the colours of pieces, please form sections in a bold text, (SECTION:) rather than subheaders ( SECTION ). LEGO Lord Talk 11,529 Edits! ---- Why so serious? --Cligra 19:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem. --Cligra 19:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) IRC I just though that I'd let you know that I'm going on IRC for a while, so if you want to talk, nows the time. Kind regards. 19:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, that's fine. Homework is by far more important. Kind regards. 19:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and a smile Yo Lego Lord, Thanks for all the help you've given me. -- - It shall be done. 20:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Brickset Yo Lego Lord, Some of the pages I create don't have Brickset as an external link. How do I get Brickset off my External Links? -- - It shall be done. 20:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Another thing. Could you teach me how to make a navigation thing like yours? -- - It shall be done. 20:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Unnecessary Commas Hey I've been noticing you've been placing unnecessary commas between, i.e April, 2011. I have to tell you thats actually a wrong way of implementing a comma within the date. It would've been correct if it was April 27, 2011; but as the way mentioned above--no.:) Thanks. 23:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alien Conquest I'm getting them off Smashing Bricks (http://smashing-bricks.com/page/3/). I'm pretty sure that they are genuine, as all the other pictures they have there appear to be. --Cligra 23:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alright, just making sure.:) No, I prefer this one; I look "more mature" with this one. ;) 02:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocking * I'm not getting into the middle of this fight that's been going on forever. Yes, I completely agree that personal attacks are wrong, but at the same time I believe that provoking users is as well. So, you can either leave each other alone, ie no contact on talk pages, forums, etc, or you can both wind up with a block. Or of course, you could talk to another admin about it. 01:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ** And there is no favouritism going on here- there are no blocks on either of you because you are both established users. If a random came on one day with no prior contributions and starting calling people names/annoying users, then that would be a different story. 01:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ***Well, if we are going to block him for that, we should surely block you as well, or are you actions magically different in some way? I see even worse coming from you, at least he only responds to your actions, whereas you go as far as trying to provoke him. I'd recommend just avoiding him completely... 04:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. --TheGrandEditor 03:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rude comment * User talk pages are solely the responsibility of the owner, and the owner may wish to read it. If you want, you can ask the user if they can remove it for you. 23:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ** One's already open, and you've already commented on it- Forum:Talk page spam deletions. 23:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Asterisk I think only you and Elder Fox think that there doesn't need to be a space between asterisks and words. You two are the only people I've seen doing this. All the others use the spaces. --TheGrandEditor 00:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't be necessary. It would probably be a one sided debate. We don't need a forum for everything. Asterisks need some kind of space. The spacing we have guarantees that the html code will look better and make it easier to edit. --TheGrandEditor 00:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::If it's so stupid, why can't you drop it and accept that there are some things you just can't change. There doesn't need to be a forum because how we do it is good enough. Even if you do remove the spaces between stuff, there will be more people who will put the spaces back in. Your 'case' cannot be rested on the statement that the argument is stupid. Your 'case' has never really been sound to begin with. --TheGrandEditor 00:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad we could come to some agreement. Please don't say anymore about it. --TheGrandEditor 01:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Pictures I'm adding them because they are larger images that were already uploaded by someone else. Most of the ones on your blog are small. When I replace the larger images that other people have uploaded with the ones on your blog, I delete the smaller ones. The reasons for this are that we don't need duplicate images of varying sizes floating around the wiki and they have all been pulled from Brickset and need to be marked as such. You have a knack for constantly expecting other people to help clean up your messes while trying to sound like you had no part in any of it. It's a little annoying. --TheGrandEditor 01:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : These two blog posts http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lego_lord/Photo_gallery http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lego_lord/Important_notice:. In the first one, you want us to apply all the pictures you uploaded (from Brickset). In the second one, you word your statement so it sounds like everyone is at fault except for you. Same thing happened on the new podracer set. You uploaded a bunch of small pictures, then requested that they all be removed, wording your request to make it sound like you weren't the one who uploaded them. --TheGrandEditor 01:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe not, but I and apparently several other users saw it differently. If you have new pictures, you don't need to make a blog post about them, just upload them. However you may need to make sure that there isn't already a duplicate image posted, as was the case with some of the ones on your blog. --TheGrandEditor 01:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ajr and BF2. --TheGrandEditor 01:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Colours Do you know who's in charge of Lego colours on this wiki? I would like to have a word with him/her. -- 14:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I hope we can have a forum discussion about it, the official Lego colour names are stupid and confusing... -- 15:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Hopefully though, if enough people agree following the discussion, they can be changed to the common names. To be fair, no other Lego reference sites use the offical names. -- 15:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Better late than never! It's okay, it was just for comparitive reasons, not that that will determine if it looks like an official set or not. --''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 18:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Go here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Colours#Use_Common_Colour_Names, start voting. --TheGrandEditor 20:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Again? And over ? Honestly, just stay away from Glad. And stop edit warring. 00:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't edit warring, I changed things back but I did not revert his edit. Plus he was harassing me, poorly, but he was harassing me. Also by "harassing him" I was just telling him that TECHNIC should be capitalized per MoS. 01:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Harassment I also fail to see how this is harassment: "Always capitalize TECHNIC, it is what we go by. Thanks, and happy editing." It's kind of nice if you ask me... :You just need to stop interacting with him, period. It isn't helping anything. If you see a problem with one of his edits, ignore it, and trust him to not be incompetent. 01:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I have the feeling that he wants to be blocked. 01:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature 01:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC)}} I am guessing it is the quote. Correct? 01:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) * Pretty much. Talk 11,769 Edits! ---- And we forgot the taste of bread... the sound of trees... the softness of the wind. We even forgot our own name. My Preccciousss. is 153 characters, you're only allowed 50. 01:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Belville Hi Can I put the template on the Belville main page? Thanks UltrasonicNXT 15:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean the improvement drive template? If so, only if it won the nomination. You can remove my WIP template. LDD The new version of LDD is now available...and it appears to have LEGO Universe mode! Just thought I should tell you this (if you didn't already know). --Cligra 19:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, thanks! I think I'll download it soon. I don't think that they would want to remove LU mode since so many people like it. ::Well, it seems like they have replaced the Creator thing with LU.... --Cligra 20:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, Hero Factory parts are also available in the Design By Me mode (is that what it's called?). --Cligra 20:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::The normal mode were everything is available for purchase is called DesignByMe. I think that the prices are back to the normal again (yes!). New LDD Hi Lego lord, You've downloaded the new LDD, right? I've checked it out myself, and I've noticed that some bricks have been removed in the LU palette. It seems to me that they've removed the Boba Fett Helmet, the Senate Commando Helmet, Bossk's head, the Clone Helmet, and jetpack. Does your LDD still have those parts available? Just wondering, since it is a pity, especially the jetpack... 00:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I did not want to download so i connected to a computer the had been downloaded and when i quit that i had new pieces like fire lords helmet, nuckels head, lots of collectable minifigure parts. 02:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, and thanks 16:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks again 17:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Ive now made all the redirects for the solid colours. 17:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you know if their was ever a vote taken on whether or not using certain curse words is allowed? Thanks!--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 18:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Some are, others are just obseen. But yeah, due to my religion I probably take some of the words more seriously than others.--''Berrybrick'' talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 19:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes. If a forum claims that "Jew" is a bad word-it's deleted. That's religious slurring to the maximum extent. If a forum says that we shouldn't use the word "Homosexual"-same thing. It can be used offensively, but so can the word "blubber". 19:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Argument Lego lord, I think you should moderate your words in conflicts. If I remember correctly, Titus 2:6 reads: "Likewise urge the young men to be sensible; in all things show yourself to be an example of good deeds, with purity in doctrine, dignified sound in speech which is beyond reproach, in order that the opponent may be put to shame, having nothing bad to say about us." So, since you are a Christian, I suggest taking this verse to heart, since it will cause any opponents which you may have to back off. Sincerely, 19:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You are entitled to your opinion, but sometimes you might want to give ground a little in the face of extreme stubbornness on the other side of the argument. After all, if neither side gives way, than an agreement will never be reached. --Cligra 20:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) @Cligra I'm not saying that we must at all cost keep our ground against the opponent. I was just saying to Lego lord that it would do him a lot of good if his words are, shall I say, better worded. In doing so, it would probably cause less argument, since Lego lord's words will be worded in such a way as to prevent conflict. But in the case of conflict and a stubborn opposition, I would attempt to reason, and if necessary back down if the conflict is very superficial. 20:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I see. That's okay. =) 20:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Colors Thanks. I will make sure to remember that. Mr. Minifigure 22:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I already knew that.:P 22:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well lets see; #1 Tatooine is a very busy person. #2 He builds apps, and #3 Tatooine can't stop time! >_O 22:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: POTC Images I don't know if its a new video, i just found a trailer for the video game on YouTube and started taking screenshots for the Davy Jones page. Let me know if some new videos come up! :) --JSquish 22:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spelling Checks Ok I will be sure to do that. Mr. Minifigure 20:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Brickset Images I enlarge the picture I want, click on the more details link and take the larger picture that appears on the next page. --TheGrandEditor 02:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Patroller/rollback Hey, I've granted your account patroller/rollback rights so you can further improve the wiki. Over the last little while, while you still seem to be argument prone, I feel that your edits are of such a quality that there are no issues trusting you with these few added tools. I wouldn't recommend filing an RfA anytime soon, though, especially while you are still so argumentative over the little things. But since I don't think that anyone has told you this in a while, thanks for all of your work here. You are an overall positive and benefit to this wiki. 23:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lego lord, Congrats on finally getting the Patroller/rollback rights! You are certainly a user who deserves it. =) I wish the smile template was still around, or otherwise I'd be smiling right now. =D Sincerely, --...Life's a Farce... 00:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Smiles I believe Nighthawk deleted it, since FB100Z got so steamed and decided to delete all his stuff except for his cabal thing. =P --...Life's a Farce... 00:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Accessories Accessories are additional items that aren't necessarily included with every figure. True the quiver is listed as a minifigure wear part, and I don't know what the feather is, but outright removing the mention of them on the page is not a good idea. They need to be listed somewhere, and the accessories section is the best place. --TheGrandEditor 00:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Double-Editting Sorry about that, that was really confusing. :S Eh, no prob! :) Re: Scroll I don't think that a scroll template is an appropriate implementation; rather, I'm thinking that the set lists should be relegated to their specific subtheme; i.e., Episode III sets should be listed on the Episode III article. The links to the subtheme articles are already on the main Star Wars article. MillieMuddFan67 22:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userpage I liked the combo of Purple and Gold...looks cool. Anyway, Is it better now? I've changed it to Maroon. --...Life's a Farce... 18:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Smile FB100Z showed me the code, so it's usable again. All the credit's his, of course. So, Smile. =) Sorry dude i just hate it when people critcize your opinion. You look like a Tomas agent Go to http://www.the39clues.com/ and start your clue hunt today! Sorry I forgot to put my name. -Kingpinn2. Um, could you comment on my tal page about this. I want to know if you made an account or not. 4191 Don't worry, I'm not complaining about your edits. :D You said that you have this set, would you recommend it? I am wondering whether to get it, and I would like your opinion. 04:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey lego lord, i am having some trouble with sigs can you lead me to the How to mae a sig page? thanks, :::::::::::::::::::::::::::>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 11:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Stuff.. I don't know why. I'm sorry. Tlsonic 7:53pm, April 18, 2011. 'Help' Hi, I know that you probably want to help Brickipedia rather than hurt it, but you seem to criticise things an awful lot, which can put people down and make them feel rather annoyed. You may intend it as constructive, but a lot of the time it can be destructive. So please try to be more gentle in future, and more careful about what you say. :) -- 13:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was finshing off Part 90652. No, I agree with you on the language issue completely. It's just that lots of admins seem to be annoyed with you. -- 14:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) HA nominationn Congradulations! Yiu are nominated for the Happybrick Award! Would you care to remark aboyt your nomination? Just go to my blohg. --''Clig-League'' -''This is the CLIG_LEAGUE!'' 18:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: That's why I voted to block him, not you. 04:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Stuff You know, I personally think that you are improving. I think that you are making an effort to not nitpick absolutely everything on the wiki, and even gaining the respect of some people. But we have absolutely no way of determining which accounts were made by which of you, and that is a big problem. Some of the accounts that were created are what are called single purpose accounts - accounts made to prove a point, and others were made purely for distruption. These are both unnacceptable, and I'm glad if you didn't make them. But they were still made, by your computer, in the browser that you use. I'd recommend that you take a break from Brickipedia anyways, maybe until the summer. Honestly, though, the behavior from your computer (not you, perhaps) is unacceptable. If you do truly want to continue helping out here, I'd recommend solving the problem (preferably not by murdering one of your brothers :P), because any more ongoing issues with your various accounts will be blocked. If this continues, it won't look good on any of you. As such, I'd recommend that you accept some sort of compromise - a two month vacation from Brickipedia, and an agreement to stop the abuse from your computer. Do keep in mind, though, that we will be checking... and I can tell you that if there are more accounts made, your IP will be blocked to prevent even more abuse than what has already happened. I'm sorry that it's come to this, 18:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Im still thinking on what to vote for still. 18:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sig Thanks for the sig man. Re: Most of the community have voted or abstained. And normally there isn't a community vote for a block...it just happens. You've been blocked for 6 months. Also, you were copy/pasting a quote about why "Swipe/Malc" shouldn't be blocked, not why you shouldn't be blocked onto other people's talk pages to gain support. You were free to defend yourself (not through voting), but what you did would be considered messing with information. :I voted that on Swipe... I didn't vote on your one, because I wasn't totally sure. I didn't vote block, either, but when I came back after a day, the vote had closed. Sorry. It wouldn't have done any good anyway, even if I had voted to not block. 19:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: sig Thanks for the sig Lego lord, if there is anything you need help with just let me know. lego lord the one guy in your slide show that you marked as un-known is an old versien of aldar beedo from star wars--Darth henry 18:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig help Yeah lego lord, i figured everything else out execpt i already made a sig and i can get rid of it to change it to the new one! i need help. Aaron100916 03:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, the snake printing is from the LU Palette. You have to use the decorator tool. -- - ''Simple Souls trying to make their way in the Universe... 20:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :You can also get the small skeleton shield printing. 20:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It's only those two. It's in one of the modes, not sure which one. Oh, and on your userpage, it says that you are taking a v''o''cation- i.e. a job. Isn't it meant to be v''a''cation? 21:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar!!! Thanks LL, I really appreciate it. So here is one for you for having double the amount of edits (lol!). No but seriously, you really have been improving a lot recently and I'm sure that this vacation will do good (makes me think whether I should take one). Thanks again, kind regards. 07:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sig Umm, how long can your sig be? Because I could only put one space more and after that it wouldn't let me put anymore on. Makuta Tarkairadan talk The One Makuta to Rule Them All, the Makuta to Find Them, the One Makuta to Bring Them All and in the Darkness Bind Them. On the Planet Destral where the Makuta Lie! 23:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sig I'll just shorten it to my original. Makuta Tarkairadan talk The One Makuta to Rule Them All, the Makuta to Find Them, the One Makuta to Bring Them All and in the Darkness Bind Them. On the Planet Destral where the Makuta Lie! 23:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) MB link Sorry, I gave you the wrong link. I posted the correct one now. This one is actually for the video game instead of the theme. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 12:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much for the Barnstar! Wow. I'ts impressive how you can list all of the Lego products you have accumulated over the years. I got my first sets in 1995, and I've lost so many bricks, minifigs, instructions, etcetera, since then to natural disaster and the like. By the way, this is the first wickia that I've felt actually a part of. Thanks for the welcome. --Astrotefan713 22:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC)--Astrotefan713 22:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Before you leave... Hi I can't find any LEGO Indiana Jones The Original Adventures so could you please find another for me Leave a message on my talkpage to see if you can Y Yours Sincerly 04:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader 04:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) hey on ldd for the uruk general what did they call that armor? plz plz make more awesome ldd lotr or evan other ldds (from awesomeknight1234 your biggest fan) Hello. I am JackAndTheBeanstalk7528 and I have been on this wiki since 10/2/11/21/A.D. JackAndTheBeanstalk7528 13:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) YAY! I saw you on chat! YAY! YOUR BACK! You probably don't know me. I'm Crazed Penguin. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 00:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) question on your user page you said "Because of me the Rock Monster's LDD name was changed from "ROCK MONSTER MINI ASS." to "ROCK MONSTER MINI ASSEMB." well how did you do it? thanks, 12:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just for u! -- 05:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) There is a possibility. :D. I think I've met you before....I'm not too sure....? -- 05:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) One problem with that....Chat won't work on my PC. Maybe Irc? -- 05:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanx man! Basically a friend of Crazed Penguin, is a friend of mine! :) please see this http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_henry/LEGO_Lord_of_the_rings_and_more! 14:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter